Under The Mistletoe
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Written from a tumblr prompt. Dean and Seth take a snowy stroll to the market on Christmas Eve and are harassed when they try to steal a kiss under the mistletoe. Just when they think their problems are over, they end up playing Christmas savior against a klepto jerk in a reindeer costume.


I know, it's been forever since I posted/updated things and I'm sorry. I've been super busy with work and school and man, October-January is a crazy time at work for me. But I managed to get a little something done for Christmas for the first time pretty much ever. I was given a prompt over on Tumblr by Captain Big Dick Ambrose for his fantastic 25 Days of Dickmas and figured I'd share it here too!

Happy Holidays everyone!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let's walk in the snow, Seth said. It's not snowing that hard, he said. It'll be <em>romantic,_ he said._

Dean hunkered down in his coat a little further, silently cursing his lack of gloves. There was a snowflake stuck to the unruly fringe lying across his forehead and it was directly in his line of vision but his hands were far too cold to take out of his pockets to brush it away. He'd forgotten a hat too, despite how Seth nagged about it, but he wasn't going to let Seth know he'd been right. No goddamn way.

On Christmas Eve, one of the only markets still open was a scant five-minute walk from their house, in decent weather that is. In this blustery snow bullshit—and Dean was admittedly and almost literally dragging his feet—it was taking way longer than that five minutes. If they ever got out of this winter, Dean was going to have a serious chat with Seth about their choice to live in _fucking Iowa_.

"Come on babe," Seth called, pausing a few feet ahead of Dean, "We're almost there."

True, Dean could see the lights of the shopping center another couple of feet beyond where they were but he was also debating how long it would take them to walk back home; where it was warm and there was hot chocolate and Baileys waiting and the only cold thing he wanted to feel was the copious whipped cream on top.

Trudging, Dean fell into step with Seth and Seth wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Seth couldn't be happier with this goddamn weather. But then again, Seth was practically a Christmas elf; he lived for this time of year. But between their busy schedules and Seth's scatterbrained shopping methods, they'd managed to forget a few essential things for Christmas dinner and only realized it a couple of hours before stores started closing.

Seth squeezed Dean's shoulder, drawing him a little closer. Dean's jaw was clenched, whether it was annoyance or to keep his teeth from chattering, Seth wasn't sure but he loved Dean's willingness to put up with his avid love of the holidays. Seth hugged Dean a little closer as they walked, their feet crunching through the snow. Cresting the hill, they paused; a grin spread over Seth's face. The shopping center was decked out in full Christmas lights with a giant tree in the circular center with an angel on top that looked like it could have been as tall as Dean. Seth marveled, open-mouthed at it all and even Dean was taken by how flat out pretty it was. Seth grabbed Dean's hand, tugging him along with a renewed sense of excitement. Boots slipping on patches of ice, the couple headed down the hill, and into the festive shopping center. The lights were even more spectacular up close than they were from far away. Every storefront was covered in lights and mistletoe hung each doorway.

The first three shops they came across were closed, with cheerful Santa cutouts boasting they'd be open again on the 26th and to have a Happy Ho-Ho-Holiday. The market was at the end of the strip and Dean was thankful that the sidewalks leading to the shops were covered and not dusted in snow. Seth stomped the caked snow out of the ridges of his boots and Dean followed suit, as they made their way down the sidewalk. There were a few other people out and about, parents wrangling their cranky toddlers out of the warmth of the car, a little old lady shuffling along towards the market, and some weirdo dressed like a reindeer.

Wait.  
>Some weirdo dressed like a reindeer?<p>

"Hey, Seth," Dean nudged him with this shoulder, a snicker bubbling up in his chest, "Do you see this fuckin' guy?"

Seth glanced to his left and laughed outright, "Whoa, someone's in the Christmas spirit."

"He's dressed as a goddamn reindeer," Dean snorted, "What a stooge. I hope he's getting paid for that."

"Hey, be nice, everyone's gotta earn their Christmas cash," Seth said, even as he laughed.

"Doesn't count, you're still laughing."

"Shut up," Seth muttered. "C'mon, we're almost there."

"You go on… I just saw somewhere I wanna go," Dean said.

Seth sighed; ready to make an objection when he saw the shop Dean paused in front of. Only this little podunk shopping center would have a sex shop down the way from the market. Only Dean would want to stop in for god knows what on _Christmas Eve_ but Seth couldn't help but be a little curious. Knowing Dean this could be some weird Christmas tradition that was Dean's and Dean's alone. This _was_ their first Christmas together after all, what would it be without starting a tradition of their own?

But Seth tried to play it off, "I thought you were done shopping."

"I am," Dean shrugged, "But what's wrong with a few extra stocking stuffers?"

Dean grinned, his tongue hanging lecherously from the side of his mouth, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. Seth laughed and maybe blushed a little, grabbing Dean by the arms and yanking him closer. Seth reached up and ran a gloved hand through Dean's snow-wet hair, tugging gently at the back. Dean's grin spread, showing teeth as his eyes flicked up to the mistletoe that hung above the door to the storefront they stood in front of.

"It's tradition, right?" Seth murmured.

"Yeah, tradition," Dean said.

"Come on, it's fucking Christmas. Think of the kids."

Seth's eyebrows shot into his hairline, while a scowl etched itself into Dean's face. That fucking asshole in the reindeer costume stood beside them, his upper lip curled in distaste. Red nose and all, he stood judging the two of them for being inches away from a mistletoe kiss. The guy was probably half a foot shorter than Dean and weighed twice as much and _come on_ he was dressed like Rudolph the goddamn red-nosed reindeer!

"Can we fucking help you, pal?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you can take your little freak show somewhere out of the public eye," the guy said.

Dean pulled away from Seth, stepping closer to the man beside them, "You got a fuckin' problem with this? Like you never seen a guy kiss another guy before. It's 2014, jerk-off, open your mind."

"I don't need to open my mind for freaks like you two. It's Christmas, have some respect for the holiday!"

"Look Rudolph the red-nosed douchebag..!"

"Dean!" Seth yelled.

That asshole reindeer was about two seconds away from getting punched in the face. If Seth hadn't grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him back, Dean would have dropped that fucker where he stood. Seth shoved Dean toward the opposite side of the walkway, and flipped the reindeer guy off. Dean was muttering some particularly nasty things under his breath when Seth pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Forget about him," Seth said, "It doesn't matter. He's just some asshat dressed up as a reindeer. He's not remotely important."

"I oughta fuck him up," Dean muttered.

"You oughta worry about getting what we're gonna get out of that shop and what we're going to do with it when we get home," Seth said.

Dean glanced over at him and chuckled, "Someone wants Christmas dick."

"You better believe it," Seth winked.

Leaving the guy in the costume behind, Seth and Dean continued down the walkway toward the market so Seth could gather the rest of what he needed for Christmas dinner. While Seth wandered to gather the savory foods, Dean made a beeline for the aisles of sweets. The only sin in their house was that they'd long run out of Twinkies and Seth refused to replace them because they 'aren't good for our diet'. Diet be damned, it's Christmas and Dean deserved a box of Twinkies, right? He'd been a good boy this year. After picking up his Twinkies, Dean meandered through the aisles in search of Seth, he managed to trek down the aisle full of a strange mix of feminine products, diapers, and… huh, lube? Well that was the intended purpose of the interrupted trip to the sex shop that was so rudely interrupted. It wasn't what they _usually_ used… but it would do in a pinch until they could go and get some of the really good stuff.

"Hey, there you are. What'd you find?"

Dean turned, grinning at Seth as he tossed his items into the cart along with the food Seth had gathered, "Oh ya know, the essentials."

Seth glanced down, an ungraceful snort came out of his nose, "Twinkies… and is that KY? Seriously?"

Dean shrugged, "Hey, I figured the other place would be closed by the time we got outta here. You saw those lines."

"That's what you wanted to go into the other shop for then?" Seth laughed.

"You could say that," Dean said. "But if I happened to find something else, that woulda been a worthy bonus."

Seth grinned and leaned forward, kissing Dean on the corner of the mouth, "I like the way you think, you freak."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make your Christmas wish come true."

"Come on, let's get outta here," Seth said, grabbing the sleeve of Dean's jacket and tugging him along down the aisle.

Dean chuckled, letting Seth pull him along, "Eager beaver."

"What can I say, I like the holidays," Seth smirked.

The checkout lines were absurdly long. It seemed that they weren't the only ones doing a bunch of last-minute dinner shopping. Dean had started to get antsy with waiting in line and the toddler in the cart in front of them kept blowing spit-bubbles in their general direction. She'd even once chucked her sippy cup at Seth and it'd knocked right off his shoulder. Seth found it cute until the kid's mother gave him a nasty glare when he tried to hand it back, all while smiling at the little drool-machine.

"Makes me glad I can never get you pregnant," Dean muttered.

"Will you shut up," Seth hissed behind a laugh.

Once the uptight mom and her drippy child finished in front of them, Seth loaded their groceries onto the conveyor belt and Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Seth would find a way to buy the healthiest things in the damn market. Littered among the bags of fresh veggies and Dean's box of Twinkies were various flavors of Quest Bars that Seth excitedly explained the market was doing a test run for to see if there was a wanting for them in the community. Seth himself had probably bought half the damn display. Once checked out and bagged up, the two headed back out into the snow and headed up the walkway towards the hill to head home. Halfway up, they heard a shriek come from the parking lot, and the sound of a voice yelling for help. Hesitating, Seth and Dean paused where they were, squinting through the drifting snow at the scene below them. The little old lady they'd seen going into the market was leaning against her car, yelling for someone to help. From the corner of his eye, Dean saw that asshole in the reindeer costume come running by them on the walkway.

"Oh you gotta be kidding," Dean said, shoving his grocery bag toward Seth, "Hold this."

"Dean! What are you doing?"

Dean wasn't listening; he took of running after the jerk in the reindeer get-up. Sure, he could take that closed-minded prick being an asshole to him and Seth, but robbing an old lady? That was way too far out of line. Dean's long legged strides and the portlier man's slow pace made it easy enough for Dean to catch up. Throwing his arms out, he wrapped them around the man's chest and they collided, hitting the ground with a collective groan. Dean shoved the guy onto his back, laying a knee against his chest.

"Alright you piece of shit," Dean snapped. "Making fun of grown men in their prime is one thing, but stealing from an old lady? Don't you have a fucking conscience?"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Seriously dude, you think we're just gonna let you go after what you did," Seth said, standing over them, frowning deeply. "Where's your respect for the holiday?"

Dean glanced up at Seth and grinned before cocking his arm back and slamming his fist into the guy's face. He groaned once and fell limply against the cold pavement. Brushing his hands off, Dean got to his feet and snatched up the bag that the reindeer guy had taken from the old lady.

"Who knew you were in such defense of old ladies," Seth said.

"Hey he deserved it."

"Oh I agree," Seth said, smiling at him, "I gotta say, watching you chase that guy down was pretty hot."

Dean rolled his eyes, grinning. "You've got the weirdest kinks."

"Shut up and come over here," Seth said, glancing upward. "There's mistletoe after all."

"And no one to interrupt this time."

Dean gripped the front of Seth's jacket and pulled him close, their lips crashing together. Dean's bare fingers twisted in the back of Seth's hair, and Seth pressed himself as close to Dean as he could; his teeth seeking Dean's bottom lip. They stayed, mouth-to-mouth, teeth and tongues battling until their jaws grew tired and Dean's started to quake from the cold. Pulling apart, Seth left one last kiss on the tip of Dean's nose.

"C'mon, let's take this back to the old lady and go home," Seth said.

"Yeah let's do that," Dean said, "It's fucking cold out here."

"Plus, there at least one present I plan on unwrapping tonight," Seth said.

"Well giddy up, Iowa boy! Let's get a move on!"


End file.
